


Love Words

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: Lars finds an interesting article that makes him think about his relationship with Mei.
Relationships: Netherlands/Taiwan (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	Love Words

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble 1 of 3 for the event Hetabang

If Lars had known that a dumb post would change his mind he wouldn’t have believed it. He remembered every single word of it. He didn’t like those kinds of articles, but since this one was about couples advice, he couldn’t help but read it. _Tell your partner how much you appreciate them before someone else does it for you_ , it said. He wasn’t good with words; he preferred to show his love for Mei with actions like giving her his sweater when she was cold, holding her hand when they walked, giving her the last slice of pizza and listening to her when she needed it. Small things maybe, but he loved her too much to not being attentive with her anyways.

However, it was easier for him to put his words on paper. Since he was a hopeless romantic, he wrote her love letters, but that was one thing and telling her all that out loud was a very different thing. What if she needed to listen to words to feel loved just like that article suggested?

Mei adored him and never hesitated on telling him how much, she called him adorable pet names and always had good things to say about him. Then he thought it could be a good idea to start with a few lovely words, maybe praising her, telling her how pretty she looked, how delicious her food was, that kind of thing. That could be easy because he wouldn’t be lying. Lars went to the kitchen and found Mei making dinner.

“Hey!” he said, nervous.

She looked at him and smiled. Suddenly he didn’t feel as confident as he was at first, but he needed to try at least once. Mei continued cooking and asked him to wash some vegetables for the soup; he did it while she talked about something he wasn’t listening because he was thinking of the right words to say. It was his chance to tell her she looked beautiful in that yellow dress, but also he could tell her something about the dinner because she was an amazing cook. 

“Mei” he said, clearing his throat.

She hummed in reply.

“You look delicious today” he said, realizing he just mixed his ideas.

“Delicious? Thank you, I guess” she said, amused.

“No, I mean precious” he corrected himself immediately. 

Lars felt like a dork, blushing up to his ears. Mei giggled, thinking that it had been odd but adorable. She already knew Lars wasn’t a flirty guy; he was more the practical type. At first she thought it would be nice to hear him say how much he loved her, but he was so attentive and caring that she could feel his love through his actions. And she preferred it that way, instead of being flattered with empty and loveless words.

The constant flattery continued. The first days were amusing, but then everything turned awkward. Mei wondered where the heck he had gotten all those cheesy pickup lines. Some of them were really old fashioned. He followed her around their house, looking for a chance to tell her something of that sort, but even he looked embarrassed by such ridiculous words.

One night before going to sleep, Lars and Mei were talking about her birthday and how they would celebrate it. He saw the date and thought for a minute, and then he smiled and said:

“You know, your birthday is actually accurate, because you’re a 10/10”.

“Lars, what’s wrong?” Mei asked him, tired of hearing him make no sense. “I already love you so much, why do you insist on flirting with me. You got me” She said, cupping his face with her hands.

“It’s just that I thought you needed to hear how much I love you” he said, looking away.

Mei looked at him. She messed up his hair and kissed him.

“Silly bunny, your actions say more than a thousand words. You know that, right? I appreciate your efforts, believe me.”

“I do, I just wanted to try. You know how I am”

“I know, Bunny, and I love you for who you are. Also those pickup lines were awful” she said, giggling.

He snorted and smiled, a bit more relieved. She kissed him again and both cuddled up next to each other, talking about the plans for her birthday before falling asleep.


End file.
